


White Pearl the Babysitter

by FalonomAfterMidnight



Series: Three Babies and a Diamond [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babies, Babysitting, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gem Egg Hell, Gemlings, Gen, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalonomAfterMidnight/pseuds/FalonomAfterMidnight
Summary: White Diamond tasks her Pearl with looking after Gemlings Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond. It's a job easier said than done.





	White Pearl the Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> One adorable baby Diamonds story deserves another!

When she wasn't doing her colonial duties, White Diamond was a busy mother of Gemling twins named Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond. She loved her children dearly, but sometimes... they were a bit of a handful.

And if you asked White Pearl, her servant, she would love to tell you that they were _quite_ a handful!

* * *

One day, White Diamond had to go out to someplace far that was very important to her job. But she couldn't leave her baby daughters at home all by themselves, so, she tasked her trusty Pearl with looking after them while she was out.

White Pearl promised her Diamond that she would take good care of them. As soon as she was gone, White Pearl went right over to the bedroom to check on Blue and Yellow.

As soon as she got up to the twins' crib, White Pearl could see that the Gemlings were wide awake and appearing to be rather restless; she was hoping they would be sleeping, but clearly, they weren't tired. So, as part of a babysitter's role, White Pearl needed some way to keep them entertained. What could she do, pick them up in her arms? No way. Even as infants, Diamonds were still giants relative in size to Pearls. Oh, where was a baby manual when White Pearl needed it the most?

"So, uh... what can I get you babies?" White Pearl tried asking.

Blue turned her head and cooed in confusion.

"Bwabwabwabwabwabwabwa..." babbled Yellow, as she repeatedly tried (and failed) to climb up to the top of her crib.

"You want out, huh?" White Pearl interpreted.

The babies didn't answer, but if they could, they would've both nodded and replied with an enthusiastic "Yes!" simultaneously.

After a deep breath, White Pearl turned on her special bubble, floated right up to the twins, phasing right through the solid material in the process, and got inside of the crib. She first went over and enveloped Yellow in her bubble, and floating right out of the crib and into the hallway; the moment she was on the floor, Yellow took off crawling into the main room. White Pearl wearily repeated the process for Blue, who as well immediately started crawling towards the main room.

White Pearl was exhausted from carrying two baby Diamonds in a row, but she felt accomplished because now the babies would be happy. Needing to regain her strength, she went back to relax in her chair. She figured that the Gemlings would just tire themselves out anyhow if they just ran around in a big space for a bit. She wouldn't _really_ to keep a close eye on them for the whole time, right?

Big mistake.

White Pearl eventually perked up to hear a Gemling giggling, and looked over. She saw baby Blue holding and trying to chew on an octahedral object. White Pearl immediately recognized it as a Diamond Communicator, a special item that was not to be taken lightly.

"Blue! Do not put that in your mouth!" White Pearl got out of her chair, ran over, grabbed the Communicator, and tried to wrench it out of the infant's hands.

Blue did not like this, and she started to cry while keeping a tight grip on the Communicator.

White Pearl began to tear up herself. "Nonononono, please don't cry!" she pleaded. Due to her powers, Blue could make any Gem in close vicinity cry if she cried.

White Pearl would be cut off by a number of musical tones coming from the other side of the main room. She followed the sound, and came upon baby Yellow happily batting at a panel's buttons like it was some sort of game.

"Yellow! Don't touch that!" White Pearl climbed up and tried to redirect Yellow's arm away from the buttons.

Yellow didn't like being told what to do, especially if she just wanted to have fun, and she began to spark.

White Pearl quickly backed away. "Ah ah! Don't even think about it, young lady!" she warned. If she allowed Yellow to throw a tantrum, her electricity powers would destabilize a much smaller Gem--and that would include her. And she definitely didn't want her Diamond to come home to see her poofed!

To put it simply, for the next while or so, White Pearl was quite busy chasing after two lively Gemlings around the large room to make sure that they wouldn't get themselves hurt or cause any damages to her Diamond's assets, shouting things like, "Eeek, Blue! Get down from there!" and "Yellow, careful! We don't want to break that!"

Good grief! A single Diamond alone was enough to keep a poor Pearl on her toes, let alone a double trouble!

Suddenly, the servant snapped. "Oh, that does it. That does it!" White Pearl growled. First, she created a larger-than-usual bubble to envelop _both_ Blue and Yellow at the same time. Then, with all her might, White Pearl carried the two back to the bedroom. She let the bubble disintegrate as soon as the three got inside the crib, then White Pearl just jumped down through a bar and dragged herself out, gasping and wheezing.

The moment they were placed back in their crib, Yellow and Blue started bawling. White Pearl ignored their cries so that she could collapse in her chair and fall asleep, completely drained. Oh, why did she ever make that promise to her Diamond?

* * *

A few hours later, White Diamond finally came back. The sound of the door lifted up her Pearl's spirits.

"Pearl, I'm home." White Diamond called out.

"Oh!" At her Diamond's voice, White Pearl came running over excitedly. "Welcome back, my Diamond!" she saluted.

"Were my little starlights good while I was away?" White Diamond asked.

White Pearl inhaled sharply, then replied with, "...Yes, my Diamond."

White Diamond went over to the bedroom, and saw the unscathed tots napping soundly in their crib. She then walked back over to her servant, pleased with the results. "Excellent. You did a fine job, Pearl."

White Pearl bowed gratefully. "Thank you, my Diamond."

After a pause, White Diamond said, "Blue and Yellow weren't too much trouble, were they?"

"No, no trouble at all." White Pearl lied through her teeth.

"Good, good." White Diamond thanked. "Then I'm sure that I can definitely count on you doing this again--tomorrow."

White Pearl didn't say anything at the news and just smiled; she shed her tears internally.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
